bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Ardent Dawn Avant
Ardent Dawn Avant Skill 'Smoldering Blade (30% boost to max HP, greatly boosts critical, Spark damage & greatly boosts BB Atk damage) 'Burst 'Flare Vision (13 combo on all foes & boosts Atk, critical hit rate for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Helios Vaporizer (17 combo on all foes, probable slight enemy Spark vulnerability boost for 1 turn & boost Atk relative to max HP and BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst Final Soul Breaker (22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts critical, Spark damage and BB Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Flame of Atonement (Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, boosts Atk when BB gauge is full, & 20% boost to all parameters when Dandelga is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Now featuring… Vargas! ... well, his dad! I see many people questioning why his Extra Skill requires the Dandelga, but the story has been revealed as Avant inherits Vargas’s sword as a tribute to Vargas’s death. It’s quite a sad story indeed, which is more the reason why Avant strikes back to avenge the death of his son! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Ever thought of Zedus for one moment? Now we know that Avant actually trumps Zedus completely in terms of Leader Skill. The 150% crit damage boost is what's seen on most crit Leader Skills out there. It is currently the second highest critical damage boost in the game, tied with Maxwell, Zebra, Dion, Kira, etc. This shows a huge significant boost in the damage inflicted when critical hits are landed. The highest critical damage boost in the game on Leader Skill is Korzan’s Leader Skill. Next comes the 70% Spark damage boost. This is very awesome because unlike elemental damage boosters requiring the original element to take effect, the Spark boost is beneficial to all units. There are more units that can benefit from the Spark boost compared to a limited party from elemental weakness boosts. This might not be as good as Zedus’s 80% Spark boost on his Leader Skill, but there’s more than that. Avant also boosts BB Atk by 100%, which is the factor that makes Avant superior over Zedus’s damage utility. The average SBB damage modifier is 500%, which then becomes 600% with this boost. That’s 20% higher than average, which is quite amazing. Additionally, Avant provides an additional 200% BB Atk buff with his SBB, which we’ll discuss later. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Avant's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* use. The damage output will be very high thanks to Avant’s high Atk and damage modifier. Avant provides a 130% Atk buff, which is one of the highest Atk buffs in the game and beaten by the best Atk buff being Ultor's 200% Atk buff on his SBB. 130% is still a very good Atk buff as this is more than double than the original Atk being boosted. Avant also provides a 60% crit rate buff, which is crucial to have when utilizing critical damage buffer like Avant himself. This crit rate buff is enough to cap the critical rate out at 70% (10% base + 60% from BB). This makes it a lot easier for units to land crits and receive benefits from the critical damage boosts that Avant provides with his Leader Skill. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Avant's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* use. Like Rhoa’s SBB, Avant also has a 25% chance of inflicting 25% Spark vulnerability, which means that enemies will receive 25% more damage from sparks. This becomes much effective with a Spark buff, which is what Avant lacks. This still relies on RNG in terms of inflicting Spark vulnerability. A 25% probability yields an average of enemies taking 6.25% more damage from sparks. Avant also provides a 200% BB Atk buff, which works very well with Avant’s Leader Skill as it stacks with that. With the two in combination with each other, BB Atk becomes boosted by a grand total of 300%, replicating Gazia’s BB Atk buff on his SBB. Even without the Leader Skill, a 200% BB Atk buff is still quite significant, but is beaten by Gazia’s 300% BB Atk buff on his SBB as mentioned before. Another amazing thing is Avant’s Atk conversion buff, boosting Atk relative to 15% of units’ HP. However, the problem with using HP as the base converter to stats is that HP is rather hard to modify in battle. There are barely any HP buffs that make a significant difference to HP to combo with the conversion buff. Besides, there are better ways to convert stats to Atk. A good example is Gazia’s SBB which converts 60% of units’ Def to Atk, Def being an easily manipulative buff thanks to high Def buffs like Elimo’s 140% Def buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Zedus is a viable lead to use for OTK-ing Xie’Jing. Now, it’s Avant’s turn too? Avant's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* use. However, this damage modifier varies based on HP remaining. The more HP Avant has left, the stronger this UBB becomes, max being a whopping 2000%. Avant provides some insane damage utility with this UBB. He provides a 300% critical damage buff, a 100% Spark buff, and a 300% BB Atk buff. How much does that sum up to? That’s right. Should all of the hits be sparked and affected by crit, the overall damage will become multiplied by 7.5. This isn’t as good as Zedus’s UBB damage utility as there is a huge difference in damage output. Zedus provides an overall 980% damage boost compared to Avant’s 650% and that gap is rather huge. Nonetheless, Avant still provides one of the best overall damage utility with this UBB in the game and still deems useful today. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 When Dandelga is equipped, Avant receives a 20% boost to all stats. This creates a balance with the stats, especially Def and Rec since Dandelga lacks their boosts. Furthermore, Avant receives an Atk buff that is determined based on his current HP, maximum being 50% at full HP. Avant also receives an additional 50% whenever his BB gauge is full, which shouldn’t be a problem if there’s high BB utility in the squad. Besides, only the BB gauge has to be filled, making it easier for Avant to access the 50% Atk buff. Arena Score: 9/10 Avant has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high normal attack Drop Check to use in Arena. Not to mention, his Atk is very high, allowing him to deal great amounts of damage alone. Avant as a lead is rather questionable. Crits and Sparks barely occur in Arena, which means that their boosts barely apply. There’s the 100% BB Atk boost, but that doesn’t give any boost to normal attacks. It’s still very good in terms of boosting BB damage, but not all too relevant if BB can wipe the opponent’s squad. However, the 30% HP boost is useful for survival, but there are other Leader Skills that provide more suitable Arena damage utility along with the 30% HP boost. Good examples include Michele and Bestie. Avant has the 100% BB Atk boost, which only deems useful if the squad really lacks damage. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high HP and Atk. Above-average Def and average Rec. Depicts a very offensive powerhouse. In terms of typing, my type preference for Avant is... Anima = Breaker > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Avant is now the king of damage utility leads. He provides the highest damage utility on his Leader Skill, more than any other crit lead in the game. Don’t believe me? Let’s make some calculations and comparisons with the previous title holder, Zedus. Avant provides a 150% crit damage boost, a 70% Spark boost, and a 100% BB Atk boost. All of this totals up to an average overall damage output multiplier of 3.422222222 ((150% crit from LS / 150% crit base) + 1) * ((70% Spark from LS / 150% Spark base) + 1) * ((100% BB Atk from LS / (100% base + 500% average SBB)) + 1)). Zedus provides the same 150% crit damage boost but with an 80% Spark boost and lacking a BB Atk boost. This totals up to an average overall damage output multiplier of 3.066666666 ((150% crit from LS / 150% crit base) + 1) * ((80% Spark from LS / 150% Spark base) + 1)). Additionally, Avant is very viable for Frontier Hunter and Frontier Gate as his damage utility Leader Skill makes it possible to score very high points by dealing massive overkills to enemies. Comboing double Avant leads with two Rize and Charla nets the best results due to insane damage utility. Sphere Recommendations *Dandelga & Geldnite Axe *Dandelga & Heavenly Bud *Dandelga & Flag Flower *Batootha & Heavenly Bud *Batootha & Flag Flower *Batootha & Revelation Book *Batootha & War Demon's Blade *Godly Flower & Heavenly Bud *Godly Flower & Flag Flower *Godly Flower & Revelation Book *Godly Flower & War Demon's Blade *Spear of Zedus & Penta-Locus *Spear of Zedus & Heavenly Bud *Spear of Zedus & Revelation Book *Spear of Zedus & Flag Flower Conclusion Total Score: 9.4/10 Interesting story indeed. We saw his son grow up to become so strong. Now, we get to look up to the father. Son or father? Vargas Avant Comment below on what you think of Avant! Have you ever used Vargas and Avant in the same squad for the feels? Does it feel awesome to see Avant equipped with the Dandelga? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Flame Legend Vargas *Imperator Zedus *Mad Heretic Gazia *Oracle Knight Ark Category:Blog posts